


Fever

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, and if she wont, scarlet is sick and wants to do everything, she needs to take care of herself, then he'll do it, wolf is not having that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Scarlet has the flu and has a lot to do, but Wolf makes her rest and does it all himself.
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fever

“You better have a really good reason for being out of bed,” Wolf said as he carried the breakfast tray with soup into their bedroom. 

Scarlet turned around from where she stood facing the window. A heavy blanket was draped around her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed with a fever. She frowned at him. “I can’t lay in that bed anymore, Wolf. I’m going insane.” Her voice was much more nasal than usual.

With a heavy sigh, he set the tray down at the foot of the bed, walked across the room, and pulled her into an embrace. “I know, honey, but you need to rest.”

She buried her face into his chest, mumbling, “I don’t wanna.”

Wolf held her closer. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, his brow furrowing when he felt how hot she was. “Scarlet you’re still burning up.”

“I’m fine.”

“Please lay back down.”

Scarlet shook her head, burrowing her face further into his chest. “I don’t want to. I need to go milk the cows, and feed the chickens, and check timesheets for next week’s paycheck, and schedule everyone for the upcoming harvest, and fix the--”

“ _ Scarlet _ , everything is fine. I’ll take care of it. All you need to do is eat your soup and rest.  _ Please _ .”

“But there’s so much to do.”

He ran his hand through her fiery curls, fingers nearly getting stuck because of how tangled her hair was. “Yes there is, and I’ll take care of it. I promise. All you need to do is rest, and get better.”

Scarlet sighed, not letting go of Wolf.

“The sooner you rest, the sooner you’ll get better and be able to get back to work,” he bargained.

That seemed to make her pause and consider it. “You promise you’ll get it all done?”

“I promise. As long as you promise to rest for once in your life.”

She sighed, pulling back from his arms just enough that she could look up at his face. “Alright, fine. But come get me if you need help.”

“I will,” Wolf promised. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then lifted her up into his arms. Scarlet protested, saying that she was fully capable of walking ten steps to the bed, but he ignored her. Wolf set her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her then set the tray on her lap.

She gave him a small, tired smile. “Thank you.”

“Call for me if you need anything else.”

“Actually, I could use more medicine. I think this is starting to wear off.”

He kissed her cheek. “Of course. I’ll be right back.”

Wolf went to the bathroom. He grabbed the bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and took out a few pills. He went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. He climbed back up the stairs to their bedroom. He handed the pills and the glass to her.

“Anything else?”

“No.” Scarlet shook her head, downed the pills, and leaned back on the pillows. She had yet to touch her soup, but as long as she was taking medicine and drinking water, he would leave her be.

He pressed one more kiss on her forehead then left the room.

Wolf got to work. He milked the cows. He fed the chickens. He read over timesheets to make sure staff were getting properly paid. He scheduled people for the next harvest. He fixed the faulty equipment--after comming Cinder to make sure he was doing it right.

He got everything done and more.

The sun had long gone down when he made his way back into the house. He caught his reflection in one of the windows and grimaced. Grease and dirt covered his body. He was no stranger to getting dirty, but if he was going to go upstairs and comfort his sick wife, then he’d need to clean up.

Wolf kicked his boots off on the mat by the front door, then went upstairs. Taking a quick shower, he made sure all the grease and dirt was off his body before stepping out. He put on a t-shirt and sweatpants before heading back to their room.

Scarlet was fast asleep, mouth wide open as she drooled onto the pillow.

Wolf couldn’t help smiling. Walking to her side, he brushed her curls out of her face. Her skin felt cooler, much to his relief. “Much better, alpha,” he whispered.

She mumbled something in her slumber.

“What was that, Scarlet?”

One of her eyes cracked open to look at him. Her lips pulled into a smile. “Get in here and hold me, you big softie.”

He chuckled. “Yes dear.”

Wolf walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers, and crawled in next to her. Scarlet immediately shifted over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to his chest.

He buried his face into her hair and pulled her on top of him. “Are you feeling better?”

“Little bit.”

“Good.” Wolf gently rubbed her back. “I got everything done today, and half of tomorrow’s work, so you won’t have to worry about most of that if you’re still not feeling well. And even if you are feeling better, I can take care of everything tomorrow too.”

Scarlet hummed. “You’re the best husband ever. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
